No Way in, No Way Out
by The-Little-Liar
Summary: What happens when a king has gone mad and only a small Italian servant knows what happened. [King AU] [Human Names used] TW: Major character death and violence
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was cold, I was alone. The only thing around me was dirt and mud. I heard whispers in the stormy night. I covered my ears in an attempt to block out the horrid sounds. Screams, cries for help, I couldn't take it anymore, I let out a terrified and helpless scream my voice sounded no different from the others that screamed.

"tisk, tisk, tisk," I heard a voice approach me, "You just couldn't keep quiet could you?" I couldn't see my king's face, but I heard his words.

"I-I'm sorry my liege, " I managed to say holding back my tears, afraid of what would happen to me. He stepped into my line of vision, a sick smile plastered on his face.

"It's fine by my little Feli you've only extended your stay," he dropped something down to me, it splattered on the ground, the food and water mixing with the mud. I scrambled on the ground to salvage what food and drink I could.

"Enjoy your meal," The king said with a cruel laugh. "Don't even think about trying to escape again. Didn't anyone ever tell you? There is no way in, and no way out."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short beginning, I should add a chapter or two every week. <strong>


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter 1 - First Impressions**

**-3 Months Earlier-**

"Master Gilbert, I've made your dinner!" I yelled knocking on his door holding a tray with his meal; two sausages, well done with a side of mashed up potatoes and beer.

"Ah! Feliciano, thank you," his platinum hair an unbrushed mess and bags under his violet-red eyes, "you are dismissed." He cooed waving me away.

"Thank you Mr. Beilschmidt!" I said turning away to go to my chambers 'he must be very busy with his work, he never dismisses that quickly.' I shrugged off the thought when I saw my brother; Lovino "Fratello!" I exclaimed happily, embracing my older brother in a hug.

"Get off me!" He hissed, his amber eyes showing a tired look. "I would prefer not to anger that potato eating german."

'Was that supposed to be an insult?' I thought releasing my brother "You mean Ludwig?"

"What is wrong with you Feliciano? We are to refer to him as Master Beilschmidt!"

"Bu-"

Lovi cut me off before I could continue, "I have to go, try not to get yourself executed okay?"

I watched as my brother ran down the hall hurrying to Ludwig's office, I closed my eyes for a moment thinking about life when I'm not a constant servant to either Gilbert or Ludwig both of them barely recognize my existence, my thoughts were cut short by a loud 'THUMP' on the door. I walked back down the long hall that was covered in paintings, 'who would be coming over now? It was nearly night fall.' When I opened the large oak door I was greeted by a tall, rather unfriendly looking Russian man.

"H-hello.."

"Oh, hello little boy. Is Mr. Beilschmidt home?" His voice was soft and I'm sure he meant well but he had an unsettling aura hanging over him, before I knew it I was standing in the doorway crying.

"Is everything alright little one?" The man bent down to my height, brushing away his blonde-beige hair, to reveal soft violet eyes.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" My brother pulled me away from away from the violet eyed man.

"What? I haven't even touched the boy!" The russian tried explaining, standing up to his full height.

Before long this had turned into a full blown argument, Lovino used words I didn't even know existed (nor do I care to repeat them) and the taller man had yelled many phases in russian.

"Vhat the hell is going on here?" Master Beilschmidt's voice had silenced the room; the only sound left was the heavy breathing of my brother and my quiet sobbing.

"This Russian came in here and messed with Feliciano!" My brother pleaded pointing to a rather flustered looking Russian.

"I did no such thing. I simply asked if you Mr. Beilschmidt was home and this little boy started to cry."

"Yeah and you touc-"

"That is enough you two!" He snapped, grabbing Lovino's shirt collar. "Gilbert's office now!" Ludwig pointed back down the long hallway. He pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking again. "I apologize for these two." He shot a disapproving look towards me, "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt and my brother's name is Gilbert. Which one of us were you looking for?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Beilschmidt. I am Ivan Braginski, representative of the Kingdom of Russia."

* * *

><p><strong>Me- "Hey My writing is pretty good." <strong>

***Looks at other people's writing***

**Me- "I am a literary Potato"**

** Sorry for the choppiness of this chapter, the next one should be up around thursday. **


End file.
